Vulgaires Ecchymoses
by Gallavichs
Summary: "Black mâche pas ses mots mais Black mâche pas ses gestes non plus. C'est violent quand elles baisent. C'est d'la sueur et des ecchymoses. C'est des cris qu'on étouffe dans des oreillers, des bleus camouflés par du maquillage bon marché, du sexe brut qui vous donne envie d'vous fracturer le crâne contre un mur. "


\- Ta peau a le goût du sang, Black.

\- J'me suis mordue moi-même jusqu'à en crever.

\- T'es vraiment tarée, tu sais.

\- J'suis surtout tarée pour coucher avec un monstre comme toi.

Black mâche pas ses mots mais Black mâche pas ses gestes non plus. C'est violent quand elles baisent. C'est d'la sueur et des ecchymoses. C'est des cris qu'on étouffe dans des oreillers, des bleus camouflés par du maquillage bon marché, du sexe brut qui vous donne envie d'vous fracturer le crâne contre un mur.

\- Un monstre dont tu cries le nom régulièrement.

\- Ferme ta gueule, Evans.

C'est vulgaire de les voir ainsi. Dans les toilettes d'un bar miteux. Dans une ruelle mal éclairée. Dans n'importe quel endroit où elles peuvent se déshabiller sans être vues.

Bellatrix Black la superbe qui s'abaisse à se faire baiser par une née-moldue chaque samedi soir. Lily Evans l'impeccable qui trompe soupçon sur soupçon pour des suçons qu'elle n'avouera jamais.

\- Un jour j'tuerais tout ceux de ton espèce, Evans.

On n'croirait pas comme ça mais elle parle beaucoup quand elle baise, Bellatrix. Elle enroule ses cheveux corbeaux autour de ses ongles polis et elle décrit à son amante les mille tortures qu'elle voudrait lui infliger. Elle les décrit passionnément. Lentement. Ça l'excite. Puis elle arrête son flot de paroles parce qu'elle ne peut plus articuler, que les voyelles restent coincées au fond de sa gorge, qu'elle ne peut que gémir ou gueuler le nom de la femme à genoux devant elle.

\- J'vous massacrerai tous un par un. Impurs que vous êtes. Le fléau de notre société.

Elle n'obtient qu'un ricanement de la part de la rousse devant elle. C'est un spectacle, Evans. Un spectacle qui lui tort le ventre, qui lui donne envie de l'embrasser, de la plaquer par terre, de la frapper, de lui faire mal, de la baiser jusqu'à ce qu'elle clamse. Puis comme ça, ça veut dire qu'elle est la dernière à avoir touché l'intouchable. Qu'il n'y a personne après elle pour sali le corps adolescent que tout Poudlard désire tant.

\- Pourquoi tu ris, sang-de-bourbe ? Tu crois que tu souriras quand j'pisserai sur la tombe froide de tes parents ? C'est pas ton ombre qui m'fait peur. Mais j'te tuerai en dernier. J'te garderai pour la fin. Tu seras mon bouquet final, Evans. Tu baises bien alors j'te réserverai une mort grandiose.

\- Tu n'me tueras pas, Black.

Evans parle pas beaucoup quand elle est avec son aînée. C'est Black qui parle. Black qui croit qu'elle contrôle. Black qui lui dit où et quand mais Black, aussi, qui a envie d'elle tous les soirs. Black, surtout, qui tuerait sa propre sœur si elle pouvait en échange faire de Lily Evans son esclave.

C'est Evans qui mène la danse. Evans qui est au-dessus la plupart du temps. Evans qui la fait gémir rapidement. Evans, du haut de ses seize ans, qui se tape la pire raclure que l'espèce humaine ait pu porter. Evans qui croit pouvoir la faire changer. Comme si leurs baises hebdomadaires allait donner à la Black une âme ou une conscience. Comme si leurs baises hebdomadaires étaient plus que des langues et des lèvres et des corps qui voltigent en s'faisant plus de mal que bien ; mais c'est le mal qu'elles recherchent toutes les deux. Elles cherchent la souffrance que cherchent les pèlerins quand ils marchent pieds nus sur la braise, celle qui achève en un instant.

\- J'peux briser ta nuque en trente secondes, Evans.

Elle glisse sa main dans le cou de la rousse. Enfonce ses ongles dans sa chair. Elle veut lui faire mal. Elle veut que ça saigne. Elle veut que ses ongles, que ses doigts, que ses lèvres soient implantés à jamais dans le corps de la gamine en face d'elle.

Evans s'approche d'elle. 10 ans de moins mais 2 centimètres de plus. Elles sont debout. Les amantes déchues. Les perdues. Les calcinées. L'utopie et la dystopie côte à côte. Un véritable oxymore.

Evans s'approche de Black. Elle n'est pas celle qu'ils connaissent à Poudlard. Elle n'est pas tendre, elle n'est pas muette, elle n'est pas naïve. Elle espère, c'est tout. Elle espère pour beaucoup d'choses et des fois elle cède. Comme elle a cédé à Bellatrix par une nuit d'ivresse. Deux anonymes derrière des poubelles. Et puis ça a continué. Et les masques sont tombés.

Mais ils sont tombés trop tard. Tombés après l'instant t où le sexe est devenu vital. Tombés après l'instant t où elles se revoient avec dégoût mais avec hargne, avec crachats isolés mais avec folie démesurée.

\- Tu n'me tueras pas, Black.

Une deuxième fois. Le refrain d'une chanson secrète que Bellatrix fait semblant de ne pas connaître.

Sa prise se fait plus nette. Lily fronce les sourcils. Ils brûlent, les ongles de la brune. Ils sont enfoncés trop profonds. Elle voudrait lui dire d'arrêter. Mais lui dire serait perdre et se faire piétiner.

\- Y'a que moi pour te faire gémir comme ça. Tu n'me tueras pas : tu t'aimes trop pour ça.

Les ongles s'enfoncent dans sa peau de plus en plus. Lily sait que Bellatrix ne s'arrêtera pas. La Black n'a pas d'empathie, pas d'pitié. 25 ans et déjà cette folie dans des iris noirs, cette lueur qui brille quand elle inflige la souffrance, quand un sortilège impardonnable passe la barrière de ses lèvres.

\- J'te tuerai sans ciller.

\- Non.

\- Me tente pas, Evans. Tu voudrais pas mourir avant d'sortir de ton précieux Poudlard, non ?

-Tu n'me tueras pas.

\- J'te ferais te contorsionner sous une pluie acide d'Endoloris et quand tu me supplieras, quand tu gueuleras « Bellatrix, oh Bellatrix, achève-moi, tue-moi » je continuerai de plus belle.

Lily ne bronche pas. Hausse un sourcil. Dans ses yeux dansent le désir et l'amusement, ce qu'elle ressent pour Black, Black qu'elle veut plaquer contre un mur.

\- Puis j'te tuerai. Deux mots. Douze lettres. Tu crèveras devant moi, tu crèveras à cause d'une lumière verte.

\- Tu n'veux me tuer que pour baiser sur ma tombe avec ton homme. Comme ça t'auras l'impression que t'es avec moi. Comme ça t'auras enfin l'impression d'être en contrôle.

Les doigts de Bellatrix s'envolent du cou de Lily pour venir se placer sur sa hanche. Elle l'attire contre elle. Leurs corps se touchent. Ils se brûlent.

L'huile et l'eau ne se mélangent pas.

Lily Evans et Bellatrix Black ne se mélangeront pas. Mais elles se toucheront jusqu'à s'évaporer dans l'air impur de la ville. Elles se toucheront jusqu'à ce qu'elles finissent par s'entre tuer. Par se découper en morceaux d'une manière ou d'une autre.

\- Plutôt mourir que de baiser sur ta tombe, Evans.

\- Tu sais que t'en crèves d'envie.

\- Non.

La main de Black sur les fesses d'Evans.

\- Tu ferais tout pour être à poil sur moi.

Qui glisse sous les plis de la jupe grise.

\- Que j'sois un corps ou une pierre.

Joue avec l'élastique de la culotte.

\- Est-ce que tu penses à moi quand tu couches avec Rodolphus Lestrange ?

Trace des cercles sur la peau de la jeune femme.

\- Ou bien quand tu t'tapes son frère ?

Le mouvement s'arrête. Un silence.

\- J'sais pas d'où tu sors ses conneries, Evans, mais tu n'sais pas d'quoi tu parles.

\- L'avantage de sortir avec James Potter, c'est qu'on recueille les confidences de Sirius Black.

\- Quel enculé.

\- Un bel enculé. Mais un enculé utile.

\- J'vais le tuer.

\- Il est plutôt pas mal. T'as jamais eu envie de t'taper ton cousin, dis, Black ?

\- J'vais lui faire bouffer ses propres organes.

\- Moi j'me le taperais bien si j'sortais pas avec James.

\- Il va saigner.

\- Embrasse-moi.

\- Hein ?

\- Embrasse-moi, Black.

\- On n's'embrasse pas, Evans, j'te l'ai déjà dit. Prends pas tes rêves de gamine pour une réalité. Y'a pas d'sentiments quelconques ici, on ne...

Quand Evans embrasse Black par cette nuit glacée de février, elle veut mourir. Elle veut se jeter d'un pont de sept cent mètres pour oublier. Elle veut arrêter de respirer dans les bras de Black pour que son aînée porte enfin attention à elle.


End file.
